Amor de TRES
by Imperio-de-tinta
Summary: sasuke e itachi quieren hacerlo con Naruto, pero terminan haciendo un trío. itasasu sasunaru itanaru incesto con lemon DEALIZARDI


Naruto platicaba animadamente con Sai… respecto a intimidades como:

………………………. flash back……………………………

El otro día Sasuke y su hermano Itachi se llevaron a dos chicos a la cama, técnicamente hablando, si compañeros de del instituto, pero digamos de que pagaron el hotel y todo el rollo.

Sasuke empezó quitándole poco a poco la ropa a su compañero por esta noche, ese chico que aunque no quisiera admitirlo lo traía loco, y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Mientras que Itachi que para colmo se encontraba en la misma habitación que ellos junto con su pareja, llamada Deidara…

Se preguntaran que demonios hacen juntos pues algo muy censillo solo quedaba una habitación rentable en todo el hotel, y no pensaban ir a la casa…. Todo para que sus padres los encuentren en una posición comprometedora, como ya le ha pasado a Itachi con sus anteriores novios, con Kisame por ejemplo los encontró en la piscina, con Sasori, en la sala, con el tío Tobi no quiero ni acordarme… Bueno y sigue la lista, aunque no todas las veces los han encontrado solo como una vez con esos…

Pero yo no quiero hacerle pasar por eso a mi bello kitsune, Naruto.

Entonces cuando ya tuve preparado a mi bello compañero listo para introducido, escuche gritos a un lado mío, algo que nos obligo a voltear… Por lo visto Itachi hizo enojar a su compañero, y este le gritaba mil groserías mientras se vestía para irse…

Entonces Naruto le dio un poco de miedo quedarse ay con los dos…

- etto supongo que yo también me voy… -

A no yo no iba a permitir que mi Kitsune me dejara y menos en este estado… pero por lo visto mi hermano también quería mojar… no se, no suena tan mal la idea.

Entonces por incoherente que suene tanto Itachi como yo empezamos a rogarle para que no se fuera y nos dejara así. Omitiré, esos comentarios algo vergonzosos. Pero el mocoso puso una cara de que nos tenía bajo su control.

- Con una condición solo si se dan un beso… obvio que en la boca…- lo peor fue cuando Itachi acepto…

- Bien- dije.

Nos miramos Itachi y yo a los ojos, era vergonzoso… era mi hermano… y ambos hombres… que idiota se escucha todo eso…

Entonces Itachi se acerco… pero claro que yo no iba a dejar que él me besara… que él insinuara que yo soy menos hombre que él… Así que fui yo quien lo beso. Junte mis labios. Talvez él se sorprendio de que yo comenzara, pues abrio la boca, algo que yo aproveche para colar mi lengua.

Eso se sentía bien, muy bien, de hecho demasiado bien. Tanto que no me di cuenta en que momento Itachi me estaba abrazando… empezó a tocarme el culo. Y accidentalmente se juntaron nuestros miembros… Itachi me tumbo, bajo de él… entonces el infeliz dirigió su miembro a mi entrada.

Creo que ese ha sido mi momento de crisis… hasta que introdujo unos dedos con lubricante… sabía que dolía pero no pensé que doliera tanto.

Y Naruto ya olvidado, en todo este asunto, gire para ver donde estaba, entonces note que era él el que me tocaba el trasero, y no Itachi… gire el rostro para besarlo…

Fue hermoso ese beso que me daba.

Itachi se salio de mi interior, y mi Kitsune al ver lo dolorido que yo estaba el solo se auto penetro, itachi entonces me comenzó a besar…

Poco después Itachi me recostó sobre él introduciendo si firme pene en mi interior, y yo tome por la cintura a mi Naruto… insinúe que era lo que yo quería, y entonces Naruto empezó a mimármela, besando, lamiendo, introduciéndola en su boca.

- Naruto deja ya… sino me voy a venir. – Naruto se incorporo, y se abrió de piernas listo para recibirme, yo no negué la invitación.

Empezamos en un vaivén bastante fuerte, mientras que Itachi definitivamente, era buen amante. Besaba mi cuello, mientras yo masturbaba a Naruto. Sentimos que el clímax estaba cerca, Naruto estrujo mi pene en su interior lo cuál hizo que me viniera al mismo tiempo que él pero Itachi aún me seguía envistiendo pero ahora era bastante doloroso, entonces Naruto salio de mi interior y empezó a masturbarme.

Itachi termino en mi interior, sentir su semilla en mí, me provoco aún más morbo, y termine nuevamente pero ahora en la boca de mi Naruto, el cuál se lo trago, y le escurria el semen de entre las piernas.

Yo me recosté no podía mas y me dolía todo… Para empezar era mi primera vez y para colmo termine haciéndolo con mi hermano…

- Te amo, Sasuke- dijo mi Naruto, mientras me abrazaba.

……………………………….fin del flash back…………………………..

Y volvemos con Sai y Naruto…

- y ¿se besaron?….

- pues me quede ¿no? – pero no le contó todo… bueno pues de eso ya llevo saliendo con Sasuke tres años dattebayo, bueno nos vemos mañana Sai.

Después de eso ellos dos se mudaron a mi casa con la condición de que me ayudaran a pagar la renta, y que no me engañen al menos no fuera de nosotros tres.

**Sorry por escribir una historia tan cortita, pero es que anoche se me ocurrió mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño , junto con otras dos, pero las otras considere que serían aún más cortas ¬¬ espero no decepcionarlos ^^ bueno pues no me gusta escribir mucho en primera persona, ya que así salio… bueno pues bye ^^ **


End file.
